


Things Left Unsaid

by grrriliketigers



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the most important things are the things we don't say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> written for maryficfest 2015. Prompt 28. Sharon/Brenda - the things they don't say

**Thank you**  
Sharon opened the door and Brenda sighed slightly and slipped in past her. Brenda sat down heavily in front of Sharon’s desk. Brenda fiddled with the hem of her skirt. 

“Is this all even necessary?” Brenda demanded before Sharon had a chance to sit. “I’m out of the department at the end of the day.” 

“Yes, I’d heard.” Sharon settled in her chair and smirked. “I was a little disappointed I didn’t hear it from you, actually.” 

Brenda shrugged noncommittally. 

“Anyway.” Sharon cleared her throat. “The reason I asked you to come and see me was to tell you that you’ve been completely cleared. It was a good shoot – appropriate use of force.

“I knew as soon as I walked into the house that it was going to be good. He broke into your house.” Sharon insisted. 

Brenda chewed her bottom lip, looking away.


	2. I'm here for you

Sharon descended the stairs into the darkened bar. She scanned the tables before she found Brenda sitting by herself in a corner booth, nursing a glass of Merlot. 

Sharon ordered a cup of black coffee and slid into the booth with Brenda. 

Brenda looked up and sighed. “Hi.” 

“Hi.” 

“Did Fritz put you up to coming here?” Brenda asked softly. 

“No. He _is_ worried about you but I’m not here because _he’s_ worried about you.” 

“I can take care of myself.” Brenda snapped. 

A waiter set the coffee down on the table and Sharon slid it over to Brenda. 

“I know you can.” Sharon smiled. “How about you drink some coffee and I’ll take you home?”

“I don’t want to go to home.” 

“You don’t have to go home but I think we should get you out of here.”

Brenda defiantly downed the rest of her Merlot before accepting the coffee. Once she’d drunk about half she looked up. “Your place?”

It was so soft that Sharon would have missed it entirely if she hadn’t been looking at her when she spoke. Sharon opened her mouth to speak but closed it again to try to gather her wits. “S-sure. Yes. My place.”


	3. Please don't go

**Please don’t go**  
Sharon rolled over in bed, pulling the covers with her, tangling herself up. Brenda sat down on the edge of the bed to pull on her pants. 

Sharon let her fingers trail a path from Brenda’s back and then around to her taut stomach. 

Brenda grinned and gave a little shiver. “You’re gonna make me late…” 

“That would be a national tragedy.” Sharon grinned. 

Brenda turned and looked down at the older women. Her sex-tousled hair was splayed out on her pillow and her lascivious grin was making Brenda want to forget all of her other obligations and just languish in bed all day with Sharon. 

Those ‘other’ obligations included a husband who was going to start calling before too long if she didn’t make it home. 

Brenda leaned down and pulled Sharon in for a kiss. Once Sharon released her Brenda stood up and grabbed her blouse and her cardigan. 

“Still on for tonight?” Brenda asked from the doorway. 

“Sure.” Sharon nodded.


	4. I'm sorry

Sharon opened the door with a big smile which soon lost some of its luster. Brenda held up a finger to stop her lover from vocalizing. 

“It’s another late at the office, Fritz.” She said into the phone as she moved past Sharon into the apartment. “I know the DA’s office was _supposed_ to mean shorter hours but that doesn’t preclude the odd emergency.” 

Sharon closed the door and went back to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine. She downed two big gulps of Chardonnay before topping it off again and pouring one for Brenda. 

“I don’t know. Midnight?” Brenda toed off her heels and pushed them next to Sharon’s under the table in the entryway. “Okay. Yes. Love you too, Fritzi. Bye bye.” 

Sharon bit her lip and turned to busy herself with something in the refrigerator. 

Brenda entered the kitchen. “Something smells amazing, what’s for dinner?”

“Salmon à la française.” Sharon said from her hiding place. 

Brenda took a sip of one of the glasses of wine. “I’m going to freshen up before dinner.” 

“Take your time.”


	5. I love you

“ _Sharon, wait._ ” Brenda grabbed her arm, trying to get her to slow down. 

Sharon yanked her arm away from Brenda; Brenda tottered back on her kitten heels, surprised. Sharon held her arms up defensively and Brenda took another step backwards. 

“Don’t touch me.” Sharon whispered resignedly. 

“Sharon, come on, don’t do this.” Brenda stepped forward into Sharon’s space, wrapping her arms around the brunette. 

Sharon squeezed her eyes shut. A mascara tainted tear rolled down each cheek as she opened her eyes. “Brenda, I can’t do this anymore.” 

“Don’t say that, Sharon.” Brenda shook her head, wiping the tears away from her cheeks. “Sharon… I… don’t throw away what we have.” 

“We have _nothing_.” Sharon snapped. “No. _I_ have nothing. You have a husband. So why don’t you go back to him and stop pretending that I’ve been anything to you other than a diversion.”

“You think that’s all you were?” Brenda demanded. “You think that’s what I feel?”

“That’s how _I_ feel so unless something changes between us – for my own sanity – I have to walk away from this… whatever this was.” Sharon sighed. “This isn’t some grand ultimatum. I’m not expecting you to sweep me off my feet. I’m just laying it out there. _I can’t do this anymore_.” 

Brenda’s face contorted in hurt but she staved off the urge to cry. She nodded. “Fine.” Brenda chewed the inside of her lip. “You do what you have to do.”


End file.
